Kame-Sennin
|epithet = |debut = Chapter 3; Episode 3 |birthday = Age 430''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Earthling |age = |height = 165cm |weight = 44kg''Daizenshu 7'' |status = Alive |residence = NBI 8250012 BDaizenshu 7 |occupation = Martial Artist |affiliation = Turtle School |jva = Masaharu Sato |eva = }} '''Kame-Sennin is a perverted martial artist. He is the martial arts teacher of Son Goku and Kulilin. He is the younger brother of Baba. Appearance In Movie 19 and the Resurrection 'F' Arc, Kame-Sennin wore green sunglasses with blue lenses, a white tank top, brown pants with a grey obi sash around his waist, and lime green flip flops. Body Measurements Kame-Sennin has a bust measurement of 73 cm, waist measurement of 73 cm, and a hip measurement of 73 cm.Weekly Shonen Jump 1986 Issue No. 37 Personality Relationships Umigame Son Goku Bulma Kulilin Baba Abilities and Power Techniques *Kamehameha *Mafuba Transformations MAX Power MAXパワー History Past Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Kame-Sennin was brought to the battle with Freeza by Kulilin, but before they arrived, they went to Karin's Tower to get senzu. Kame-Sennin asked Gohan if he kept training, but Gohan doubted his power. Kame-Sennin and the others then took on soldiers from Freeza's army of a thousand soldiers. He transformed to fullest power as he was telling the others that the quota is a hundred and seventy soldiers each. He initially used his cane as a weapon but then proceeds to jump using the Kamehameha against his opponents (destroying his cane in the process). He then shouted to the others to spread out. At one point, he attempted to use the Kamehame-ha only to be interrupted when one of Freeza's men kicked him before completing the incantation. He told the army that "they should learn to respect their elders" before blasting them with a Kamehame-ha using only his right hand. He was shown to be exhausted enough to take a break when Kulilin and the others returned. After being informed by Bulma that Goku needed a clear signal to use Shunkan Ido, Kame-Sennin and the other warriors powered up to max to help Goku. When he shows up, Goku has a conversation with Freeza. Then Freeza transforms into his final form, scaring Kame-Sennin, he, along with the rest of the group run towards a higher point so Goku and Freeza could fight. Later during the battle, Beerus and Whis arrived. Goku was taken out by Freeza, so Vegeta stepped in. Freeza blew up the Earth before he was killed by Vegeta. Kame-Sennin was saved by Whis, creating an energy sphere around him, Beerus, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Kulilin, Jaco, and Bulma. Kame-Sennin said that since the Earth has been destroyed, the Dragon Balls are unable to be of use. Whis, however, reversed time three minutes prior so Goku could learn from his mistake and kill Freeza, sending him back to Hell. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga On Bulma's cruise liner for her birthday party, Kame-Sennin was shocked when Bulma slapped the God of Destruction Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku returned and used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenlon to learn the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan God. After Goku transformed into the Super Saiyan God with the help of the other Saiyans and Videl, who was pregnant, Goku began his battle with the god. After their battle, Goku was defeated, but Beerus returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the cube, Kame-Sennin played Shiritori with the others before reaching the Nameless Planet. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 In Goku's match against the 6th Universe's Botamo, Kame-Sennin realized Botamo was not receiving damage and his stamina was not depleting. He was later excited after Goku won by throwing Botamo off the stage.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Before Goku next match with Frost, Tenshinhan was shocked to see Frost and wondered if he was the 6th Universe's Freeza. Kame-Sennin said if he was, he would not be defeated easily. After Goku and Frost's battle commenced, Kame-Sennin stated he could not see their hand movements. Later during their battle, he could not see their movements. Kame-Sennin was shocked after Goku lost against Frost by ring-out. Piccolo then lost against Frost, but Jaco objected and claimed he was using a weapon. Kame-Sennin was relieved and excited after Frost was disqualified.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 In Vegeta's match against the Saiyan from the 6th Universe, Cabba, Kame-Sennin noted the Saiyan used the sun to blind Vegeta and Kulilin commented his tactics were flawless.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 In Goku's match versus the assassin from the 6th Universe, Hit, Kame-Sennin said he could not follow what was happening. Kame-Sennin was later shocked after the final warrior from the 7th Universe defeated Hit. After the tournament, Kame-Sennin and the others found the final Super Dragon Ball which was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus granted his wish, Kame-Sennin returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Kame-Sennin watched as Goku practiced the Mafuba. After Goku failed to perform the technique correctly, Kame-Sennin said his approach was too rough and lacked a gentle hand. Goku wanted him to go the future with Kame-Sennin to seal Zamasu, but the latter denied because he lacked the physical strength and he would die. He then told Goku how to seal Zamasu after he sealed him, so Kame-Sennin then went back inside to make the talisman for the jar as he asked Goku to take him to the hostess bar later.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 The next day, Kame-Sennin realized Goku took his hostess bar discount to the future and left the talisman behind.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 22 Universe Survival Arc Epilogue Major Battles *Jackie Chun vs. Kuririn *Jackie Chun vs. Son Goku *Kame-Sennin and Lunch vs. Numerous Red Ribbon Army Soldiers *Jackie Chun vs. Bear Man *Jackie Chun vs. Man Wolf *Jackie Chun vs. Tenshinhan *Kame-Sennin vs. Tsuru-Sennin *Kame-Sennin vs. Piccolo Daimao *Kame-Sennin, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Kulilin, and Jaco vs. Freeza Army Trivia *Kame-Sennin has a blood-type of O. *Toriyama said Kame-Sennin will live the longest.Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Toriyama said Kame-Sennin is mischievous. *Kame-Sennin's hobbies are reading, watching TV, internet (adult sites too of course), video games, and afternoon naps. *Kame-Sennin's favorite food is home-delivered pizza. *Kame-Sennin's favorite vehicle is an air wagon. *When there are no battles or on days off, Kame-Sennin watches videos.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Turtle School Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters